Una bella historia de amor
by Yurippe22
Summary: Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi,su cuerpo frágil se notaba,un exótico cabello rosa y unos hermosos ojos color jade, su piel era blanquecina, sin una muestra de maquillaje,era hermosa para los ojos de cualquiera,pero un chico como yo no se la merecia


Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, su cuerpo frágil se notaba, un exótico cabello rosa y unos hermosos ojos color jade, su piel era blanquecina, sin una muestra de maquillaje, era hermosa para los ojos de cualquiera, pero un chico como yo no se la merecía.

Rebelde y mujeriego, esa eran los adjetivos más nombrados de mí, además de lo "_Sexy y guapo"_ que era según las miles de chicas que andaban detrás de mí. Si, las tuve todas, con un solo chasquido de dedos ellas estaban en mi cama, zorras, eso eran, se regalaban con tan solo ver carne, y yo me aprovechaba para saciar mis hormonas de adolescente de 17 años.

En uno de esos arranques de deseo y lujuria, me encontré con esa diosa, no fue una de las más gratas presentaciones, y que me dejo como el patán y basura de todo el mundo, fue una de esas fiestas organizadas por mis amigos.

**Flash Back**

**Eran cerca de las diez de la noche e iba camino a casa de Suigetsu uno de mis tantos compañeros de parranda.**

**-Por fin llegas- me saludo con efusividad el peliblanco.**

**-Hmp- dije mirando como esperando algo.**

**-Ese es mi campeón, hay una en mi habitación esperando por ti- sonreí de lado, me conocía, sería solo de un rato como lo eran todas las otras que se me regalaban.**

**Me fui con calma hacia la habitación de Suigetsu, me preguntaba quien estaría esperando por mi.. Abrí con brusquedad encontrándome con una pelirrubia, muy esbelta, sonreí con arrogancia, esta vez Suigetsu se había pasado.**

**Después de estar un tiempo a solas y de estarnos "divirtiendo" escucho unos gritos, llenos de furia, vi como la chica que se encontraba bajo de mi se tensaba.**

**-YAMANAKA!- se escucho –preséntate cerda, se que por aquí estas- los gritos se hacían más fuerte mientras se sentían los pasos acercarse.**

**No acabaría así, embestí por última vez a la rubia, haciendo que gimiera fuertemente, me salí de su interior, no me había satisfecho, ya iban días en los que no me conformaba con ninguna de las chicas, porque siempre en mi mente tenia presente la imagen de esa hermosa pelirosa, pero sabia perfectamente que no la volvería a ver.**

**-AQUÍ ESTAS!- grito una chica, quien azoto la puerta tras abrirla, la pelirrubia, de lo cual aun no sabía el nombre, se sentó de inmediato en la cama, haciéndome caer al frio piso.**

**-Pero que mierda- maldigo por lo bajo… me fijo bien y en frente de mi estaba la mujer con quien había soñado todas esas noches, nos miraba reprobatoriamente.**

**-Eres una cerda Ino, me traes a esta fiesta, dejándome tirada para venir a revolcarte con este- dijo apuntándome, tenía un carácter fuerte se notaba, subí mis pantalones ya que en ningún momento me los había sacado y mi camisa aun seguía puesta.**

**-Frentona, lo siento, pero no digas nada por favor- rogaba Ino, estaba confuso, la pelirosa en ningún momento me miro y eso me enfadaba.**

**-Hola- dije por fin, poniéndome de pie, ella me miro aun con el seño fruncido.**

**-Yamanaka, te espero en el auto- dijo ignorándome olímpicamente, fruncí mi seño y salí tras de ella.**

**-ey donde vas?- emitió la rubia, no le hice caso y seguí con mi recorrido.**

**ºººº**

**-Espera- grite, la pelirosa se dio la vuelta y me miro **

**-Por tu culpa tuve que soportar a todos estos imbéciles, si la idiota de mi amiga no hubiera tenido "su encuentro" apasionado contigo, yo estaría descanso en mi dulce cama- expreso con dureza, sonreí, me encantaba, era la primera chica que no se me tiraba como todas las otras. –porque sonreís?-**

**-Eres encantadora- emití acercándome peligrosamente a ella, vi como se sonrojo.**

**-Piérdete mujeriego, odio los tipos como tú, juegan con toda mujer que se les cruza, pero yo no soy una de ellas.-**

**Rápidamente vi como Ino y ella subían al automóvil y desaparecían en un dos por tres.**

**Fin flash Back**

Después de aquello no la volví a ver, no supe ni su nombre, lo cual me desespero, me seguí viendo con chicas, pero nunca pude llegar al éxtasis como solía pasar antes, pasaron meses, y mi desesperación por encontrarla crecía.

Mis amigos me preguntaban qué diablos me pasaba, pero yo solo los ignoraba, me decían que habían chica esperando en sus casas, pero ya no me llamaba ni la mínima atención estar con una, me encerraba en mi departamento, recibiendo llamadas de mis antiguas conquistas, para pedirme de que se repitiera esa noche, mañana o tarde, a lo cual me negaba.

Pero fue un día en el que iba a la biblioteca, si, me había puesto más responsable, retomando lo que decía, había ido a buscar uno libros…

**Flash Back**

**Pase al pasillo tres, sección de literatura, tome el libro que quería y eche una rápida mirada por la sala, hasta que pare en un sitio, allí estaba ella, eran muchas coincidencias, a paso decidido me senté a su lado, estaba concentrada en su libro, me dedique a ver como vestía y valla que lo hacía bien, llevaba uno pantalones ajustados negros, un top verde, de esos que solo tapan sus pechos y una chaqueta larga negra, su cabello rosa estaba suelto y liso, con ondas en las puntas.**

**-Me paro para que me mires mejor?- escuche su cálido tono de voz, aun seguía leyendo.**

**-Lo siento, es que eres muy bella- le dije sin vergüenza, ella nuevamente se sonrojo con disimulo, se le veía tan encantador aquello.**

**-a que vienes?, no sabía que los rebeldes venían a leer- echó un vistazo a mi libro –literatura-**

**-Digamos que estoy dejando esa faceta- me miro a los ojos, por primera vez me sentí nervioso ante la mirada de una chica.**

**-Me alegro, por cierto, dejaste a mi amiga destrozada- emitió, levante una ceja.**

**-Desde un principio le dije que no quería nada serio con ella- me defendí de inmediato, no quería bajar aquellos puntos que había subido.**

**-Lo sé, pero suele ser así, luego de unos días saldrá con que conoció a un nuevo chico- expreso aun con su mirada en el libro.**

**-Dejando esto de lado, cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte, quería saberlo, quería saber todo de ella.**

**-Mi nombre?, para que quieres saberlo?, no crees que sería mejor así?- dijo misteriosa, ladeando sus finos labios.**

**-Digamos que no me quiero enamorar de una desconocida- dije sin más, y eso es lo que estaba sucediendo, me estaba encantando más de la cuenta esta chica, vi que abrió un poco su boca de la impresión.**

**-Enamorarte?, como te vas a enamorar de una persona que no haz cruzada nada más que unas cuantas palabras con ella?-**

**-Porque esa persona es diferente a todas las otras, porque ella me ha robado más de un sueño en todos estos días- exprese mirándola a sus profundos orbes verdes, sonrió, una sonrisa tan hermosa.**

**-Haruno Sakura- me dijo extendiendo su mano, la estreche.**

**-Uchiha Sasuke- nos sonreímos.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Todos esos días me mantuve con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, nos llamábamos todos los días, debido a los diferentes horarios de clases, nos juntábamos a veces. Se formo un fuerte lazo entre nosotros, aun mi corazón se acelera tras haber escuchado esas simples palabras..

**Flash Back.**

**-Sasuke-kun- Dijo atrás vez del móvil, me gustaba como me decía, nunca antes deje que usaran el "kun".**

**-Sakura, te extraño- emití melosamente, ni yo mismo supe cuanto había cambiado por ella.**

**-Igual te extraño, Sasuke-kun.. Te.. Te amo!- escuche un gritito, seguido de los tonos de colgado. Sonreí como niño pequeño.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Esas simples palabras me dejaron como estúpido por varios días, no me demore en decirle que sentía lo mismo, que la amaba a más no poder, que sin ella mi mundo se iba por el retrete.

Y cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia, sentía miedo y nervios, podría racharme o quizás no..

**Flash Back**

**-Que querías decirme Sasuke?- pregunto curiosa, llevamos saliendo unos meses, pero aun no me atrevía a decirle aquello.**

**-QUIEROQUESEASMINOVIA- dije rápidamente, con un notorio sonrojo, estaba más que nervioso, eso no iba conmigo, le extendí con rapidez un ramo de rosas, ella las tomo y las olio, un brillo se poso en su mirada.**

**-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia- emito lanzándose a mí en un fuerte abrazo, nos separamos para unir nuestro labios, en un beso tierno y lleno de amor.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Fui el hombre más feliz de este mundo tras haberme dicho el sí, nuestra relación iba cada vez mejor, conocí a toda su familia y ella a los pocos de la mía, era todo perfecto.

Llevamos un año de relación, habíamos pasado a la universidad, estudiamos ambos Ingenieria, recibimos elogios por nuestros dotes, quien diría el chico sin futuro como me llamaron en mi adolescencia, salía con un título de Ingeniero?.

Mi vida era un éxito, 6 años de hermosa relación, sufrimos penas, como la muerte del padre de Sakura, también problemas por una supuesta infidelidad de mi parte, pero que no ocasiono que termináramos, descubrimos que había sido una farsa de parte de unas de las desquiciadas que se habían enloquecido conmigo.

Se me había olvidado decirles la primera vez que la hice mía..

**Flash Back**

**-Sasuke..-kun.- gemía en mi oído, estaba desasiéndome de cada una de sus prendas, tal cual ella lo hacía conmigo, era exquisita, después de 5 años de relación por fin tenía el privilegio de tocarla con más intensidad, si es extraño, pero ella se había rehusado a que tuviéramos relaciones, solo teníamos roces y bueno, nunca llegábamos a eso, pero de igual manera ambos nos satisfacíamos.**

**-Sakura, quiero hacerte mía- emití mas que excitado, muchos años llevaba controlándome, sentí como se tensaba. –vamos Sakura, como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces..- enfatice con un poco de celos tras pensar quien había sido el idiota que haya roto esa muralla de inocencia. Me saco de eso una fuerte cachetada, las conocían eran de Sakura. –porque lo hiciste?- dije con un poco de enfado.**

**-Eres un idiota, no soy una zorra- expreso con furia.**

**-Lo sé mi vida, sigamos?- ella asintió, me olvide por completo de los celos, y me dedique a inspeccionarla, de verdad era una diosa, tenía un cuerpo delgado, tenia pechos y trasero pequeños, pero que se amoldaban perfectos a mis manos, era una belleza, su rostro se sonrojo, tras aprisionar uno de sus pezones en mi boca, mientras que lo otro lo atendía con mi mano, gemía mi nombre, eso me excitaba mas. –Sakura deja hacerlo si?- dije más que extasiado, ya no aguantaba, mi "amiguito" palpitaba más de lo normal.**

**-Hazlo- emitió mirándome, se veía más que hermosa con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, con su vista nublada por el deseo. Me posesione en sus piernas y con cuidado me fui entrometiendo en ella, ella hacía gestos raros, seguí con el camino, pero me sorprendí tras toparme con algo –Sa..Sakura..-**

**-Soy virgen Sasuke- me dijo, un cosquilleo me invadió haciéndome sonreír como idiota, eso daba a entender muchas de las veces en las que estábamos a punto de hacerlo y ella me paraba con miedo.**

**-No dolerá, nunca lo he hecho con vírgenes- recibí un golpe de su parte –Lo siento, pero esto será lo mejor- emití adentrándome por completo, ella lloro de dolor, le acaricie su mejilla dándole tranquilidad, me di cuenta que el dolor había pasado, cuando ella comenzó a gemir de placer, me comence a mover despacio y después con rapidez, estaba encantado, era esplendido, me encontraba en el cielo.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Fue así, como la hice mía, lo sé, fui estúpido, pero es que nunca me enrede con una virgen, y estaba más que feliz de que Sakura, mi Sakura fuera una de ellas.. Un mes después de aquello, comencé a asustarme en supremacía, mi lindo cerezo comenzó a enfermar, tenia mareo, nauseas y dolores de cabeza, y su humor cambiaba cada un minuto.

Uno de esos días cedió a que la llevara al médico, y así lo hice.

**Flash Back**

**-que es lo que tiene doctor?, no es nada malo verdad- dije con efusividad cuando entre por fin a la sala, vi como Sakura se ponía sus pantalones, una furia se apodero de mi, que había estado haciendo ese doctor con mi chica..**

**-Joven..- dijo con su asquerosa voz el doctor, miraba con enojo a Sakura, que solo sonreía, pero qué diablos pasaba ahí.**

**-Sasuke-kun- emitió Sakura abrazándome fuertemente.**

**-Felicidades serán padres- expreso el doctor, estaba escuchando bien?, padres?, mi rostro de desencajo para luego reír, mire a los ojos a Sakura y le di un corto beso .**

**-PADRES!, SERE PADRE!- grite levantando a Sakura por los aire, mientras ella reía.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Estuvimos 9 largos meses esperando por nuestra preciada bebe, ahora la tengo entre mis brazos arropándolo, dándole todo el cariño que necesita, un cariño por dos, por mi y por Sakura, me sonríe y juega con mis cabellos, es una pequeñita cosa, tiene mi mismo cabello y los ojos jade de su madre.. Sakura.. Porque tenía que pasar?, porque?, crees que me castigaron por como fui?.

**Flash Back**

**-vamos amor, ya estamos por llegar- le daba ánimos a mi esposa, hace meses atrás nos habíamos casado.**

**-Sas..Sasuke- decía entrecortada, por la falta de aire.**

**-Se acerca nuestro retoño cielo, aguanta- emití preocupado, Sakura sudaba demasiado.**

**Entramos a una sala, el doctor con rapidez se puso a atender a mi mujer.**

**-Se está asomando la cabeza- dijo –empuja cariño, que ya vas a tener a tu bebe, vamos empuja con todas tu fuerzas- exclamaba el señor, yo apretaba con fuerza la mano de mi cerezo, lloraba de dolor.**

**-Ya esta- emitió dejando ver a una bebe –pero que bella chica- todos en la sala sonrieron, vi a Sakura estaba cansada pero sonreía, la bese mientras tomaba a la bebe entre sus brazo.**

**-Es muy linda, no Sasuke?-**

**-Lo es, es muy hermosa- le respondí acariciando la delicada piel de mi hija. **

**-Sasuke, me siento cansada, quiero dormir- me dijo Sakura de un de pronto. Vi que comenzaba a tiritar, una enfermera tomo a la bebe de inmediato mientras le doctor se posicionaba al lado de mi Sakura.**

**-Sus niveles de presión son muy bajas, se no esta yendo!- grito, un eco se hizo en mi mente.**

**-HAGAN ALGO MALDICION!- grite como nunca, estaba llorando, Sakura me sonreía, su color de piel se ponía cada vez mas pálido, su respiración se hacía cada vez mas entrecortada.**

**-Sas.. sas..sasuke-..-kun- tartamudeo.**

**-No te esfuerces amor, tranquila, todo pasara- decía con dificultad, escuche como los doctores y enfermeras se decían cosa.**

**-Ya no podemos hacer nada, se esforzó demasiado en el parto-**

**-NO PUEDEN DEJAR QUE MUERA!- le grite, el doctor me miraba con tristeza.**

**-Sasuke- fije mi mirada en ella- Te amo.. Cuida a la bebe..- acaricio mi rostro para luego cerrar su ojos.**

**-NO.. NOO.. SAKURA..- decía zamarreándola –SAKURA DESPIERTA MALDICION, NO ME DEJES, NO NOS DEJES, SA…SA…KU…RA- emití entre sollozos cayendo al piso..**

**Fin Flash Back**

Mi Sakura se fue, le lloro aun, quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos, que jugara junto conmigo y Hikari, que hubiéramos ido a dejarla a su primer día de jardín.. Pero ya no.. te perdí.. MALDICION, sabes lo frustrante que es?, Hikari me da fuerzas, en ella veo a mi cerezo, a la mujer por la cual hubiera dado mi vida, la primera mujer que ame.. Sakura…Mi sakura …

**FIN**


End file.
